


One of The Greatest Reunions in T&T

by Sam_V



Series: Life at Wildcliff [3]
Category: Trials and Trebuchets (Podcast)
Genre: Family Reunions, Feel-good, Gen, I haven't gotten a full explanation, I wanted to CRY, Pet Reunions, only a little bit tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27533797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_V/pseuds/Sam_V
Summary: I'm very confused about how everyone was reunited with their pets after they returned, so this is me creating an answer to that question.
Series: Life at Wildcliff [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010625
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	One of The Greatest Reunions in T&T

With a bright light and a pulling sensation in their guts, Mr. Wiggles, Ida Idleberry, Crowagami, and Virgil found themselves back in the detention room that they had been in a few weeks before. The room was dark, quiet, and it looked like no one had been in there for a bit of time. They were all laying on the ground, discombobulated.

Ida was the first to find her footing, quick to climb up the side of the closest work station and look around her. Crowagami flew up to perch at the edge, leaving Mr. Wiggles and Virgil on the floor as they took in the empty space.

"There's no one in here." Virgil squeaked from the floor.

"We have been removed from this plane of existence for quite some time, surely you can't expect your mother to be waiting here for you.". Crowagami explained, tilting their head down to look at the hedgehog. Virgil felt extremely uneasy in the abandoned room and hunkered down, starting to emit a warm light to calm himself down as he watched Crowagami hop on their perch as they thought to themself. "Very well, I believe our next step is to find a way to liberate ourselves from this chamber."

Without another word, the crow looked over to the blue nine-tailed squirrel who was tapping at one of the wands that was sitting on the work station. Crowagami flew over to Ida and tapped her arm with their wing, gesturing to where the sliver of light was emitting.

"That's gonna be no problem for me!" She exclaimed excitedly and ran to the edge of the table and diving off.

"Please don't deface the door, Ida." That made the squirrel halt in her glide and turn back to the group with an exaggerated expression of innocence. "I've seen the damage your mother has done before, and I've seen what you can do.". Crowagami warned her, their voice giving the illusion that they were raising an eyebrow. Ida lost some of her energy as she continued to the door, but she perked up at the thought of a challenge. As she climbed the frame of the door Virgil glanced over to Mr. Wiggles; he'd been silent thus far into their return. His eyes were closed and his head was tilted to the side, his ear twitching slightly (more often as Ida began to jimmie the door handle).

In returning home, Mr. Wiggles could feel the thread connecting himself and Winsler together again. It had been jarring when he had stopped feeling their connection, like he had lost something important but couldn't remember what it was. Now, being back, it felt so much more tangible then before, like a warm hug encompassing him.

"Are you okay Mr. Wiggles?" The cat opened his eyes and glanced at the hedgehog as he waddled over to him. He noticed the other pets were watching him as well as he sat there.

"Perfectly fine.". He assured them. Given reassurance, Ida went back to unlocking the door. He stood up once again and walked over closer to the door, watching her try and shimmy her hand at just the right angle.

"This thing is harder then I thought it would be." She huffed and climbed further up the wall, hanging herself upside down over the door and lock. "Hey Virgil, could I get more light over here?". The hedgehog jumped up at his name and moved over to the door before she called him to a halt. The animals stayed quiet as they waited for the click of the door. Ida raised her head and with a swing on the handle and a push on the door it creaked open. They had escaped.

***

Mr. Wiggles lead the group, being the one most familiar with wandering the castle at night. They went down a few corridors before finding a way out of the building finally, sadly it was an even more complicated lock. She tried a couple times to move the external lock around and unlock it, bit the angle was never the right one. There was no way to get the right movement to unlock it, not unless...

"Hey Crowagami, can you lift me up?" She asked them sweetly as she reached out to them. Crowagami tilted their head slightly but moved forward and wrapped their claw around her delicately before flying up and hovering in the air. Virgil and Mr. Wiggles stood to the side and watched the duo work, the hedgehog providing extra light. It took a bit, and some maneuvering, but after some time they were making their way across campus and seeing no one around them. Mr. Wiggles ended up taking to the front of the group once again, leading them to where Winsler was, their connection pulling him along. They were halfway through the courtyard when he felt Winsler shift to somewhere else. He stopped running, trying to find the new direction the sudden change was pointing him to. The other pets skidded to a stop behind him, looking around them for any potential dangers.

"What's wrong?" Ida jumped onto Virgil's head, raising her fists , ready to fight an unknown foe. The bond finally rested and he realized they were too far away to go on foot.

"They're gone." He signed, sitting on the ground and trying to think of another place to go.

"What do you mean they're gone?" Virgil's voice sounded heavy with worry as he hunkered down. Mr. Wiggles didn't answer him, instead pacing on the ground. Ida laid out on Virgil's head and started to pet him, trying her best to calm him down when a quiet distressed whine started to leave his mouth.

"Not that kind of gone, buddy." The cat seemed to snap out of his tranced pacing and noticed the condition of his group.

"No, they're still here, but they've just traveled somewhere else." He tried to explain to the distressed hedgehog. "Like that time we went to Lightmere." He bumped his head against Virgil's forehead. This seemed to calm down Virgil and his whimpering quieted down almost completely.

"If they are not on the premises, it seems the most that we can accomplish is to wait for them to return," Crowagami shared their thoughts, hopping to turn to the others. "However, we do not know when that event will transpire." Mr. Wiggled nodded to them. His tail started to swish in thought before freezing.

"We will simply have to find somewhere to rest for the night and hope they come back soon enough." Virgil had calmed down and stood up once again, Ida now riding on his back.

"Since I'm the only one who has to eat specific things, can we go back to my mom's room?" He requested hopefully. "She got me a tank with bugs in it in case I can't visit Uncle Greenhouse.". The others were confused to who the uncle was, but agreed and the group started to make their way to the dorm rooms. The lock to Serinepth's dorm room was simple for Ida to unlock, and with a swing and a push the four animals were inside. They pushed the door closed and Virgil walked over to Serinepth's bed and climbed onto it, curling up on the pillows. Ida jumped up on top of his head and stretched out, scratching her stomach as Crowagami and Mr. Wiggles joined them.

"We made it home guys." Ida announced to the group. It brought some peace to the group.

***

When they woke up the next morning Mr. Wiggles was gone. It caused some panic for the three of them as they searched for him, hoping he was just somewhere else in the dorm room.

"Perhaps Winsler summoned him once again. After all, Mr. Wiggles is a familiar." Crowagami reasoned to the group when they weren't able to find him.

"But what do we do then? He was the only one who could tell us if the others were back.". Ida complained from the end of the bed, watching Virgil chew on a couple bugs Crowagami had gotten from the big cage for him.

"Well," Virgil swallowed. "Technically, he would only be able to tell us if Winsler was back at Wildcliff." He dropped his eyes before shaking his head and eating another bug.

"If we want to be found efficiently, it would be beneficial for us to stay in one place. I believe we should remain here until they find us."

***

A couple hours later the group jumped up to the door opening.

They saw Serinepth, Mira, and Integrity come into the room, looking around them. Virgil was caught off guard my his mom's look. She looked odd, her hair had some shiny strands and her scales looked more prominent. She looked drained, but energetic.

"Mommy!" Virgil yelled out, moving as fast as he could towards her. Serinepth turned at the sound of a squeak to see Virgil running towards her and she collapsed to the floor with tears in her eyes.

"Virgil," she threw her arms around him as he flew into her, knocking her onto the ground with his newly acquired size and weight. "I thought I'd never see you again. Of my baby, my baby boy." She sobbed, it seemed for more than just the relief of seeing him again, but that was okay because he was crying too. She kissed the top of his head and pulled him closer, ignoring the spines threatening to pierce her hands and arms.

"Mom!" Ida shot to Integrity just as quickly, running up her arm and over her shoulder before jumping up on top of her head and wrapping her tail around her horn. She dropped down the side of her head and wrapping her arms as far around her as she could as integrity laughed and scratched her back. " Never take me to detention again, it was awful."

Mira ran over to Crowagami and very quickly remembered that she couldn't have exactly the same reunion as Serinepth and Integrity were currently having. She stopped a few feet away and gently lifted them from the bed, setting them on her shoulder and rubbing the parchment that made up their wing. Crowagami slid the ring off their foot and rested it in Mira's hand, cooing when she held it out and out it on.

"I've missed you terribly mother." They spoke warmly, pressing their face to her cheek. She didn't question it, she didn't have the concentration to question it at that moment.

Winsler came into the room with Mr. Wiggles in his arms, a rare sight to see. They watched the three have heartwarming reunions, having already had their own the night before. Winsler held his cat to his chest, looking down to him.

"I missed you so much." He murmured to him. Mr. Wiggles seemed to smile, his nonchalant persona not making an appearance yet. He didn't say anything, just cuddled deeper into Winsler's arms.


End file.
